


G小调赋格/Fugue in G Minor

by KXK



Category: DCU (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Aging, Angst, Death References, Illnesses, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KXK/pseuds/KXK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>火光温暖。背景里播着布鲁斯最喜欢的曲子，他与克拉克一同坐在图书室。</p>
            </blockquote>





	G小调赋格/Fugue in G Minor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fugue in G Minor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269938) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



AO3的中文排版不太好，建议去[lofter](http://ttagggx.lofter.com/post/2d04b9_ac6cc0d)阅读

[文本配乐](http://t.cn/RqWRSaV)

如果有条件，请打开配乐食用原文。

* * *

 

 

 

“这就讲通了！”

克拉克从他正在读的书里抬起头来：“什么讲通了？”

布鲁斯已经抄起了笔记本电脑开始打字：“斯蒂芬妮邮给我的案子。有个连环杀人犯总在受害者嘴里留下一支猛禽的羽毛，鸟的种类每次都不一样。我觉得我知道那人下次会在哪儿作案了。”他打完了字，按下发送键。“希望她跟卡珊能及时赶到。”

 “他们肯定可以的。”克拉克说。他蜷在沙发上，捧着一本皮革封面的普鲁斯特，《追忆似水年华》；当然了，是法语原版。他穿着牛仔裤和法兰绒衫，衬托出他美丽的眼睛。图书室的壁炉里，火焰发出轻柔的噼啪声；布鲁斯伸了伸拖鞋里的脚趾，享受着暖意。凸窗外，落日的余光斜洒在庄园开阔、葱绿的草地上。这是个凉爽的春夜，清新宜人，极尽美好。图书室的扬声器里传出巴赫G小调赋格的开头几个音符。熟悉的旋律响起，布鲁斯微微笑了；这是他最喜欢的曲子之一。

他看一眼笔记本电脑上的信息，脸上的微笑消失了：“那个海伦娜想找的被绑架女孩还是没有头绪。我好像…怎么也找不到规律。”

克拉克从书里抬起头来，同情地看了他一眼：“你肯定很快就会搞明白的。在你最预料不到的时候。”

布鲁斯能听见迪克在厨房大笑，达米安咕哝着回应他。“阿福是跟孩子们一起在厨房吗？”他问，“我想要杯茶。”

克拉克站了起来：“我去给你拿。”然后走出了房间。布鲁斯皱了皱眉。克拉克是在担心什么事吗？他的语气跟平时一样，但似乎有种难以描述的距离感，他们俩没合上拍。布鲁斯回忆了一下：他是不是不小心惹恼过克拉克？他完全记不起来。可是不对，克拉克并没有显得不开心。他只是…很疏远。

“给。”克拉克端来了一杯冒着热气的茶。布鲁斯冲他笑了笑表示感谢，伸手去拿杯子。他的手有点不对头。

不对头的感觉刚刚出现就消失了。他的手跟往常一模一样。他摇摇脑袋；是最近干活干得太累了？

“你还好吗？”克拉克听起来很担心。

“我没事。”布鲁斯回答，抿了一口茶，皱起眉。双簧管柔和精美的声音回荡在图书室，奏出巴赫G小调赋格的起始乐句。

布鲁斯站了起来。“阿福在哪儿？”他问，“我想问他点事。”

“噢，”克拉克说，“他这会儿不在家。”

布鲁斯走到窗边，视线掠过草地。他抓住沉甸甸的天鹅绒窗帘，然后——

他的手不对头。

他转过身走近墙上的镜子，皱眉瞪着自己的镜像。他的黑发有点凌乱，表情一如往常地严峻而缺乏友善。克拉克会说这种表情有贵族派头，但实际上只是暴躁而已。

“我要出门。”他突兀地说。

“啊？可是咱们今晚过得这么好。”沙发上的克拉克说，有点困意。

“今晚过得很好。”布鲁斯说，“我们每晚都过得很好。克拉克——我的手。”

克拉克迅速站了起来，表情毫无过渡地变成了警觉：“布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯抬手挡在他们之间，强迫自己集中注意力，仔细观察双手。他的手——

——他的手布满皱纹和老茧，还有散乱的黑斑。

这是一双老人的手。

这不是他的手。

这是他的手。

克拉克的手臂环住了他。布鲁斯的心脏狂跳，房间在他眼前摇晃不定。他听见自己磕磕绊绊的质问，嗓音惊恐而破碎。

“求你了，布鲁斯。”克拉克的声音说，“求你了，别伤到自己。求你别。”布鲁斯这才意识到自己颤抖而不听使唤的手正在击打克拉克的脸。他不再反抗，任由自己被领向沙发，透不过气来。

巴赫G小调赋格的开场乐句再次回荡在空中，无可撼动，美不胜收。

过了一会，他看着面前悲伤、英俊、青春永驻的脸，问道：“我被确诊多久了？”

“已经十年了。”

布鲁斯闭上眼睛。睁开眼睛。“让我看看我在哪儿。”

“布鲁斯——”

“——拜托。”

一个手势，窗外的花园便化为北极寒风之下冰封的原野。镜子闪烁了一下，但布鲁斯没有抬头去看自己镜中的脸。

孩子们争吵的声音戛然而止，话刚说到一半。孤独堡垒深重的寂静回荡在凄凉的小图书室里。

“告诉我。”布鲁斯说，“再跟我讲一遍。我必须知道真相。”

他的同伴站起身来，背对着布鲁斯，脊背僵硬。“刚开始，我们都以为庄园就够安全了。可是等到你的意识不再稳定…”他转过身，坐到布鲁斯身边，“等到有人发现布鲁斯·韦恩在哥谭的街道上游荡，寻找着小丑，你坚持要住进孤独堡垒。你害怕自己会说漏秘密，更怕自己在神志不清时伤到别人。”他的声音温暖亲切；他们之间的疏远感烟消云散，似乎从未存在过。布鲁斯用双手抵住疼痛的心口。

 “孩子们，他们还——”

“他们都很好。以前他们更常来探望，但后来…他们的拜访开始让你感到不安，所以现在你们主要通过语音和文本交流。”

几幅画面闪过布鲁斯的脑海：迪克的鬓角已有白发；一个年轻人继承了达米安腼腆忧郁的眼睛。他深爱的陌生人。

克拉克的声音，克拉克亲爱的声音，还在描述孩子们的生活，布鲁斯的习惯，他们一起度过的日日夜夜。布鲁斯承受不住了。“他什么时候死的？”

沉默。

 “克拉克什么时候死的？”布鲁斯嗓音颤抖但没有中断。他静静地等待回答。

模拟超人的机器人表情平静而哀伤：“大概两年前。”疏远感又回来了，难以描述却切实存在，因为它的声音不再是克拉克的录音。

“告诉我。”他说。但他完全出不了声，只剩下无声的口型。

“布瑞尼亚克趁超人不在攻击了堡垒，”戴着克拉克的脸的机器人说，“他试图毁灭你。卡尔·艾尔赶回来与他对战。你用堡垒AI黑进布瑞尼亚克的系统，阻止了他，然而为时已晚。”

又一片破碎的回忆：水晶上浸染着大片鲜红。记忆参差的边缘滑过脑海，瞬息不见。

他站起来。“我要走了。”他说。

他穿过假庄园走向大门；门开了，门后是堡垒的水晶教堂。他的拖鞋踩在水晶地板上，悄无声息。机器人跟他一起走到堡垒入口。“布鲁斯。”它用克拉克的声音说。

“我命令你不许阻止我。”布鲁斯说。北极的荒原在他面前铺展开来，纯净而寒冷。他将走进荒原，走进空白的虚无，直到一切隐没无踪，直到他终于逃脱。

 “如果你要走，我不会阻止你。”机器人说，“但我的程序要求我告诉你，上个月你帮助正义联盟击败了天蚀，指认了哥谭的两个连环杀手，阻止了一场大都会的瘟疫，找到了四个被绑架的孩子，并挫败了一次针对德雷克市长的暗杀图谋。”

布鲁斯回过头去怒视机器人。“谁给你编的这个程序？”他凶狠地说，但他已经知道了答案。显而易见。

世上只有一个人冷酷到可以设计出如此残忍的陷阱。

堡垒外面寒风呼啸。布鲁斯看着风扬起细腻的雪粒，在空中散落成烟雾。

然后他转身走回庄园，步履维艰，让沉重的大门在他身后关上。

图书室里，他坐进自己的椅子。机器人坐回沙发，重新捧起普鲁斯特，但它依然望着布鲁斯，目光悲伤。“你一直是我们中间最勇敢的人。”它用克拉克的声音说。从遥远过去传来的低语。

布鲁斯想带着冷笑奉还一句讽刺，但他面前不是克拉克。于是他拿起电脑，看看有没有新消息。斯蒂芬妮发来了感谢信：我们抓到他了。B，你真棒。窗外，虚拟阳光依然流淌在幻想中的草地上；这是个凉爽的春日傍晚。他读着旧时邮件，来自杰森、芭芭拉、戴安娜，还有他隐约认识的更年轻的人。海伦娜的来信抓住了他的注意力，他把这封信重读了一遍。是关于一件绑架案的。他揉揉眼睛，感觉疲惫不堪；可是那个小女孩还需要他的帮助。他试图集中精力研究案子，但怎么也做不到。

巴赫G小调赋格的起始乐句轻盈地浮现于空中。

他闭上眼睛，尝试放松下来，让自己的思绪信马由缰，容许潜意识继续琢磨案件，做出必要的推理，救回那个孩子。他倾听乐声循环往复，旋律首尾相继，变幻莫测却又恒常如一，永无终结。无尽的乐段渐强，攀升，回落，归来，归于原点…

在他思维边缘，一个直觉逐渐燃亮，顿悟下一刻就要降临。案件里似乎有某种反复，某种旋律。绑架案顺应着一个主题，它是建立于某种根基上的…

他检索这个女孩最后一次被看见的地点，她家人的名字，被绑架时她穿的衣服。壁炉里的火焰噼啪作响，但炉火给他的暖意比不上追寻真相时燃起的烈焰。他能听见提姆和迪克在起居室里聊天，语调带着揶揄。他没理他们。他就快想清楚了。是的。

这就是了。

他解开了谜团，一切终于合乎情理。动机，绑架犯，女孩的位置。她还活着，这一点他坚信不疑。一阵强烈的解脱感。他再次战胜了混沌与无序，再次战胜了黑暗。

他从电脑上抬起头来。

“克拉克，”他说，“我搞明白了！”

 

 

 

译后记：

一切光荣归于作者mithen；所有错漏属于译者，还请仁慈地指正。

碰到这篇文章之前，即使听过弥撒和受难曲，译者也根本不知道巴赫还能把人虐上天台。希望这篇翻译至少可以传达原文意韵的百分之一。

然而高虐并不是重点；之所以一边无限循环Fugue in G Minor一边译完这篇同人，几乎纯粹是为了倒数第三段和倒数第七段（。

[再贴一遍文本配乐：G小调赋格](http://t.cn/RqWRSaV)


End file.
